After the honeymoon
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: Kensi and Deeks arrive on the Honeymoon. What they find and what happens next will have lasting impacts. I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

"We did it," she looked in his baby blues holding his hand on the plane.

"Don't tell me you didn't think it would, too?"

"I was starting to have my doubts. There was so much to do. We kept delaying, for whatever reasons, Never setting a date," she shrugged. "I thought maybe we would just keep putting it off. We do like to take our time making things official."

"But we did it, finally, we did it together."

She smiled looking down at her finger. Her rings sparkled in the sunlight peering through the window as they waited to take off. "We did, All in forever."

"This will be my favorite part," he leaned over and nibbled on her ear.

"Deeks," She swatted him away.

"Can't I love on my wife? Mmm wife, I like the sound of that."

"When we get to the hotel." She winked.

"Cmon Baby, it's a 20 hour flight. Don't you wanna join the mile high club," his devilish grin lit up her heart. "Ten days away from being shot at, enjoying the surf, sun and sex, lots of sex. My favorite S word. maybe we can try that desert sex you promised me."

"You really are such an idiot. And First off, you were unconscious when I said that, so it doesn't count and Second, the only reason you know I suggested desert sex to bring you to consciousness, is because I told you."

"Right, you told me, so that we could complete that little fantasy of yours."

She just shook her head.

"It was a good wedding," he told her.

"The best," she smiled.

"The only one," he winked.

"The only one," she agreed.

"I love you, Mrs. Deeks."

"I love you, Mr. Deeks."

The plane finished boarding and took off towards their destination of Bali. They were looking forward to their Honeymoon. It had been years since they had a significant amount of time off together that no one was injured and recovering. A few day here and there, but never a good stretch of time. After their ordeal in Mexico, hitmen coming to LA for them, their search for Mosley after she killed said hitmen, and the various cases intertwined, they needed this time. They continued to talk as the plane sailed through the air.

"Thank you for being patient with me." She squeezed his hand.

"I was very patient." He gave her that huge toothy grin. "Thank you for dragging my half dead body through the desert, and promising me hot desert sex."

She slugged his arm, "is that all you think about?"

"It is our honeymoon, isn't that what newlyweds do on their honeymoon.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "So, what should we do first?"

"Really?" He asked. His eyes filled with shock. He basically just laid it out on a platter what they should do first, second, and maybe even third.

"Deeks, it's Bali, we can't just stay in the hotel for ten days."

"Well, we might need to eat to keep our strength up."

"I give up!"

"I know, I'm irresistible."

"When are we ever going to go to Bali again, we need to enjoy it."

"Oh we will!"

"Deeks! I'm serious!"

"So am I."

She giggled, knowing she was still losing the battle. She laid her head against his shoulder in exhaustion.

"You tired baby?"

"A little. It's been a long few months."

"Get some rest, you're going to need it."

She sighed giving into him for now. She was content cuddling up to her husband and falling asleep during their long flight.

"Good morning, sunshine," he smiled lovingly at her.

"What time is it?"

"8, we have another 6 hours or so."

She reached in her bag, "Cards? Winner chooses first activity."

"Good thing I got some tips from Jack," he smiled. "I've got your number now."

"You think so," she dealt out their hands.

"I know so!" He smirked.

"Best 3 out of 5!" She demanded.

"You just said best 2 out of 3!"

"Well, now its best 3 out of 5,"

"You're impossible! Why can't you just accept I won fair and square."

"Fine!" She huffed.

"I promise you'll love what I choose first,"

She gave him a smirk, "Maybe."

A while later, the plane landed in Bali. The couple arrived at their villa excited to begin their long awaited honeymoon. The villa was located right on the beach. It had an exquisite view of the Indian Ocean. The surf looked amazing, but Deeks has other ideas.

"You won, I know what you want," Kensi said with a hint of irritation as she walked out onto the patio staring at the ocean.

"You do, do you. Are you sure Kensalina?"

"You've been eluding to it the whole flight Deeks!" She turned and hollered to him.

"Maybe I changed my mind." He joined her on the balcony and put his arms around her. He gently kissed her neck.

"Really,"

"I said Maybe," he laughed. "But I guess this can wait, we do have a lifetime, I have other plans."

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me?"

"Still...eh..." she laughed. "You have to at least tell me what to wear."

He pulled out her hiking shoes, her bathing suit and shorts and tank top. They got ready and headed to Deeks' first choice. They loved hiking together. They hadn't had much time to do it for fun lately. To Deeks, it had seemed that the last time they actually hiked, that wasn't for a case, was before her accident in Syria. It was a 40 minute hike, which neither minded. To a normal couple, this may have been more work than play, but to them it was pure enjoyment. Kensi was in awe of the beautiful nature surrounding her. Deeks was in awe of her beauty and her ability to see the beauty in everything surrounding her. As they closed in on their destination, he made her close her eyes. He guided her down the last part of the trail. He uncovered her eyes.

"Breathtaking," was the only word she uttered. The sun was shinning which created a prism of a rainbow through the waterfall. There was no one else around, as beautiful as the scene was, the trek to observe the wonder was quite difficult for the average tourist, making it more appealing to Deeks.

He turned his bride towards him, "I love you," he looked deep into her brown eyes. His hands ran under her ponytail and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much," she replied.

They waded in the water pool beneath the falls. The flow washed away the tension and stress of the past few months, even years. Things had not been easy for quite sometime. Kensi climbed a rock beneath the falls and stared out into the stream. Deeks climbed up and joined her.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"It is," she continued to stare.

"I was talking about you."

Her smile made him feel at home. "Do I get to choose what we do next," She scooted close to him.

"Fair is fair, I suppose. What's it gonna be? Horse back riding, surfing, probably food knowing my Kensilina. You're going to start getting Hangry soon."

She started kissing his chest. "Do you think we will be the only ones here for awhile."

"Oooo Kensi Marie Deeks! Being a little risky are we? How bout we head back to the villa, as much as I could move down here to start a little tiki bar, an Indonesia jail for indecent exposure, along with indecent other things doesn't sound appealing."

"Let's just head back then,"

"You don't have to ask me twice! But I think I need to feed you first."

She leaned up and entwined her tongue with his with a rage of passion.

"Room service it is!" He proclaimed as they headed back.

The next day they woke up early. Deeks wanted to catch the early morning surf. They headed out of their villa. Kensi joined him for a bit on the surf, but then took a book and relaxed on the beach, every now and then looking up to watch her husband do what he loved. She enjoyed seeing him so content. Soon she fell fast asleep, contently resting in the sun, when she was woke by water dripping over her.

"Deeks!"

He laughed, "I couldn't help it." He sat down beside her planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"It actually feels nice after laying in the sun for hours."

"You should have stayed out there with me longer."

"I enjoyed watching you do your favorite thing."

"That's not my favorite thing," he snuggled next to her kissing her neck.

"Lunch?" She questioned.

"I'm famished. Plus we do need to fuel up."

"Oh, Mr. Deeks! You're insatiable."

"Let's go clean up and get lunch, and then," he raised his eyebrows.

They headed back to the villa and quickly cleaned up. They picked a quaint little restaurant nearby. The couple were enjoying their lunch, when Deeks suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Deeks didn't answer. He continued to stare.

"Deeks?"

"Huh? Baby?" The look on his face was one she hadn't seen before.

"Deeks, What is wrong with you?"

Deeks eyed her nodding for her to look over. Kensi knew he meant look nonchalantly. She took a moment before turning towards his gaze. She turned back to glance at Deeks, mocking the look he had on his face.

"Take a picture," she whispered.

Kensi pretended to giggle and posed for the picture, so he could capture the background. "Send it to Beale, NOW!" She demanded.

"I know, I know." His fingers fumbled as he shot off a quick text to Beale. "Now what?"

"Now, we wait." She shrugged. "And remain unnoticed."


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi and Deeks tried to finish their lunch.

"I can't eat," Kensi wanted to look over her shoulder. She had to keep from being spotted. They would lose any chance if they were made.

Deeks kept his head down, but watched out of the corner of his eye. His undercover work came in very handy at times like these. The couple exchanged words and attempted to act normal.

"Try to finish eating, baby."

"I don't think I can. My mind is running wild."

"Don't look up, She's leaving."

"Do you think it's really her? Should we tail her?"

"Baby, we don't have a car and if it really is her, she'll know we're tailing her."

"It can't be right? We're over using our imagination. It's not possible at all."

"Kens, I don't know. I guess we wait for Beale."

"I should probably text Nell, she needs to keep Beale on task and make sure he doesn't open his mouth to the wrong person."

"Good idea. He's not very good at hiding things."

Kensi grabbed her phone, "Hey Nell, we sent Beale a picture to analyze. Can you make sure he keeps it between the four of us. Let us know what you find."

"Kensi! Shouldn't you be doing Honeymoon things," Nell replied with a winky face. "What on Earth could be so important for you to take time away from that?"

"Go talk to Beale, you'll see! Please, keep us posted." She texted her adding one more thing. "And Nell, please tell no one until we are certain."

"Roger that, tell Shaggy, Velma says hi!"

"Deeks?" Kensi's eyes widened.

"It's gonna be okay, baby."

They waited til the coast was clear. It was too soon for them to be spotted. They paid their bill and walked back to their villa still both deep in thought.

Being noon in Bali, it was 9pm the night before in LA. Nell went to find Beale in their apartment. She found him in the extra room. His xbox he was playing was running rampant as he completely forgot about the task on his game as he was staring blankly at his phone.

"Beale?" She called. No response was heard. "Beale?" She said again, seeing him as he continued staring at his phone. "Eric," she walked over and gently tapped him.

"What, Nell," he just stammered.

"What is it Eric?"

"You've gotta see this. Please don't tell me you knew!" His eyes looked hurt.

"Knew what? I promised you I wouldn't keep anything else from you after Joelle. Does this have to do with the message I just got from Kensi?"

"Take a look for yourself," Eric held up his phone with the photo Deeks sent.

"My Goodness." She looked at Eric. "Kensi said this stays between us. You can't say anything to anyone," Nell stressed.

"I know, I wouldn't, not til we know." Eric looked worried knowing he wasn't good at secrets.

"Eric, we practiced this, take a deep breath."

"I got it Nell, I got it."

Okay, should we head to OPS. Everyone is gone for the night. It would be the best time to run the software. We can't have anyone unexpectedly walking in."

"I don't understand Nell, it doesn't make sense."

"Since when has anything made sense around here?"

Eric huffed knowing she had a point. "I guess we'll find out."

She kissed his cheek gently. "We have to."

Kensi walked out to the balcony of the villa and stood along the banister staring out to the ocean. The sun was bright as it glistened above the water. The waves were choppy, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Anything from Nellasaurus yet?"

"Huh?" His words shook her from her thoughts. "Oh, I haven't looked."

"Beale hasn't sent anything, I thought maybe Nell had."

"Oh, let me see," she grabbed her phone, " no not yet. It's almost 10pm there. They'd be smart to work on it now though, while no one is there."

"Baby? Are you ok?"

"No, no not at all."

He put his muscular arms around her from behind. He held her tight. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"We will find out the truth and the reason behind it if it's for sure. We are pretty good at our jobs if I do say so myself." He winked trying to make her smile.

She let out a small sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a cry. He turned her around in his arms and held her tighter. She looked up at him with her damp eyes. "I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me."

He leaned in and kissed her as lovingly as he could. "Never." He whispered.

"I can't stop thinking about this. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm ruining our honeymoon."

"Baby, we have all the days of our lives to do all the things we want to do together. This is important. Not just for us."

"You have such a good heart, Detective Deeks. I love you."

"Special Agent Deeks, you do as well. I love you."

"Okay, let's run this through facial recognition. Getting a match is the first step. Then we need to..."

"I know Nell. Run through social media and security cameras of everywhere possible in Bali over the last year."

"Sorry Beale, I'm as nervous as you."

"I can tell, your going to wear a hole in the floor."

"Well, it's almost 11pm, we're in OPS after hours, we can't tell anyone why we are here. It makes a girl jumpy."

"Please relax, your making me jumpy."

"This will change EVERYTHING! I can't imagine. I can't even think about it."

"Nell, calm down. I'm usually the frantic one."

Nell smiled, "I think living together has made you rub off on me."

"Back to work," Beale kept running software.

Nell gasped when a single match popped up. "It can't be. It can't."

"I think it is. I'll text Deeks."

Nell continued pacing more. Stopping every so often to look and stare at the big screen in OPS. "Calm down Jones, you have work to do," she quietly said to her self.

Deeks and Kensi decided to take a walk on the beach to ease their minds while waiting. They strolled along dipping their feet in the warm ocean water. They didn't need to talk. They were at peace with each other's company. Deeks' phone vibrated with a text from Beale.

"Confirmed." Was all the message said. He handed his phone to Kensi. Her eyes widened more.

"What's our next step Detective?" She pondered.

"Find her."

"I don't think we have to go very far."

They spotted the woman about 50 yards ahead. She sat where the ocean met the sand as the tides rode in. Her feet covered with water, then uncovered As the water rolled out. The couple wasn't ready to approach her yet. They decided to stay back a bit. There was an ice cream truck with some picnic benches with umbrellas, that made for some decent cover.

Deeks walked over to order ice cream. Kensi took a spot out of plain view, where she could still watch the woman from her cover.

Deeks brought over two sundaes. "Since you didn't finish your lunch, I thought you could use a snack."

Kensi grinned from ear to ear. He knew her so well. He also knew she was hurting. "Should we approach her?"

Deeks tilted his head and thought. He bit his lower lip and ran his hands through his hair nervously styling it. "Your call."

"Why is it always my call. Can't you make a decision for once."

"Excuse me? I did with the mango wedding cake and you overrode me."

She rolled her eyes and slugged him in his chest.

"What was that for?"

"You know what!"

"Fine!" He reluctantly agreed. "Let's go talk to her. Go big or go home right!"

"Lock and Load!" She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Nell and Beale set up running through all social media and kaleidoscope photos over the past year and a half. They ran photos from LA to Bali, to catch a glimpse of anything revealing what was happening.

"She's good at avoiding photos and cameras that's for sure," Beale said after about thirty mins.

"What did you expect," Nell responded.

"Do you think she wanted Kensi and Deeks to see her? All this time with nothing? Then all of a sudden, there she is Bam!"

"I don't know Beale."

He blew out a large puff of air. "When do we bring in Callen and Sam?" Eric addressed the elephant in the room.

Nell just looked at him wide eyed not sure how to respond.

The couple took a deep breath. Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand. The woman was still sitting there staring out into the ocean. Deeks and Kensi hesitantly approached her.

"I wondered how long it would take you two to come over." She said still staring at the ocean.

"I was wondering how a well trained agent as yourself didn't notice two people you've know for years." Kensi replied.

"Obviously, I did. I wanted you to find me."

"How, why?" Was all Deeks could mutter out.

"Staring out at this ocean, somehow makes me feel better. It reminds me of home. Of everything I had to leave behind." A deep sadness filled the woman's eyes.

"Why did you?" Kensi couldn't understand. "How could you just walk away and let everyone think you were dead? We found you there! I don't understand at all!" Kensi was notably distressed.

"I didn't have a choice Kensi. I had to protect you all. I had to protect my Children. I had to protect Sam."

"Michelle," Deeks quietly whispered. "There had to be a better way."

"I wish there was then, but Now that the rogue agency behind everything is broken up thanks to Jo's help, I can come home. They were behind how Tahir found me. Found my home, where my children sleep. Kensi you almost died because of them. There was no other option."

"But we found your lifeless body! Do you know how many sleepless nights I've had thinking if I would have just realized sooner there was another door, if we would have forced our way in the first time we talked to the guard. What Sam went through! What your kids went through, the reason I'm hesitant to have kids. Any of that, did you think of those things? We could have taken the group down together like we have others. You didn't give us a chance. You didn't give Sam a chance!"

"Kensi," Deeks tried calm all her down.

"I don't. I don't understand. I won't."

"Michelle, why don't you try to help us. I mean how are you even alive. You were dead. I felt for your pulse myself."

"It was made to look that way. At first I wasn't sure I would get out alive, but someone on the inside came into the room after my last conversation with Sam."

"Let me guess, Sabatino?" Deeks figured using his detective skills.

Michelle nodded. He had been working the inside of the group. Tahir hadn't found out about Sabatino working to bring down the group, he was too focused on revenge. Sabatino was able to resume his cover feeding information to him about us. He snuck into the room and injected me with something to make my heart beat untraceable. He stayed close to Tahir and told him he'd take care of my body. Tahir then left me in the coroners van, trusting Sabatino to take of me. He made sure to leave the van where it could be found with my body. After Sam left the morgue, Sabatino freed himself from the ATM Sam handcuffed him to, he came and retrieved me, took me to the hospital for the medicine to wear off and flew me out here. My wishes were to be cremated and have a small celebration of my life, not a casket remembering my death. Sam and I always said that's what we'd do, celebrate life, so it was easy to fill an urn with Jane Doe ashes and no one was the wiser. Until, that deadly group could be disbanded, it was the only option we could see to keep everyone safe. We did it to help all of you."

"Sam's going to Kill him, you know. Helping keep you hidden from him."

"He's not gonna kill anybody. He'll understand. It's gonna take time. He won't be happy, but he will understand. I had to protect you all. He knows the risks of this job. He knows we do unimaginable things sometimes."

"Well, I don't understand Michelle! You left your kids, how do they understand. They lost their mother for almost two years. That's two years you can never get back!" Kensi huffed back in.

"Kens," Deeks put his hand on her back.

"What, could you do that to me. Just walk away and let me think you were dead. Leave your children without their father!"

"It also was two years I knew they were completely safe. I'm sorry Kensi, I truly am. I did what I thought was best for everyone, including my family. But right now, I need you not to tell Sam, I need you to get him here, without telling him why."

"No! I'm not having any more part of this."

"Kens," Deeks tried to be the voice of reason. "This is between Sam and Michelle. It's not our place."

"Not our place, Deeks! Are you kidding me right now? Did you forget we were the ones who had to look Sam in the eyes and tell him his wife was dead. That we failed! That we were too late to save her. That we watched him cradle her lifeless body and see him cry, the only time we've ever seen him cry!"

Kensi was done. She stormed off. Deeks was attempting to understand Michelle's position. As much as he didn't think he could leave Kensi and any children they had, and let them believe he was dead, he had done other unthinkable things to save her.

"I'm sorry Michelle, you had your reasons. I get it. It's gonna take Kensi some time. She blamed herself for not reaching you in time."

"I understand Deeks, I'm the one who is very sorry."

"Nell and Eric know. We had them confirm it was you. I'll tell them to book Sam and Callen on the first flight here." He handed her his number and the address of the villa. He started to follow after Kensi, when he pause and turned around. "Did Hetty know?"

Michelle paused, "you'll have to ask her."

Deeks nodded knowing the answer.

"And Deeks, tell Kensi for what it's worth, I am truly sorry I hurt her, all of you." She looked down knowing her choices weren't easy for anyone. "I'll call you tomorrow from my burn phone."

Deeks headed after Kensi. He quickly texted Nell on his way. "Well that went south quick."

"Is it true. Is it her?"

"Yes, and we need you to get Sam and Callen here ASAP. Michelle asked you don't tell him why or that she's alive. She needs to do it. But, Kensi's hurting Nell."

"Understood. Remember she's tough Deeks."

"I'll fill you in on the rest later." He texted again, "Nell, you didn't know did you."

"This time, I did not." She answered him honestly.

By this time is was nearing 4am in LA. Sam was up feeding Otis when he got a text from Nell. "OPS ASAP."

"Alright Otis, I gotta go, duty calls. You keep watch for me."

Callen received the same text. He was up working on the bar for Deeks. He felt restless in the apartment and figured he try some grunt work as Deeks and Kensi hadn't had much time to renovate while planning for the wedding.

"Pick me up on the way, Big Guy," he texted Sam.

"Already outside G,"

"I shoulda known" he said getting in the charger.

"I can't get far with out my sidekick."

"Wait, when did I become the sidekick? Remember I was the one left in charge when Hetty and Mosley were out. I think that makes you my sidekick."

"Whatever G! You'll always be the Robin to my Batman!" He laughed.

"Really! You're gonna go there?"

"I already did! What kinda case do you think we got calling us in this early in the morning. Otis didn't get his full feeding. He's gonna be grumpy later."

"A grumpy Otis is not a good thing."

"No it's not G."

"Well, at least you didn't get him drunk this time."

They pulled up to the mission. "Let's see what the Meerkats have for us today,"Callen added making his way inside.

Nell was waiting in the bullpen for the men. "Grab your go bags, wheels up in 20."

"Where we going, Nell?" Callen asked

"Bali, you'll be briefed when you arrive."

"Bali, that's where Kensi and Deeks are on their honeymoon." Callen became concerned.

"No time for questions." Nell scurried them off.

"What have the two of them gotten themselves into this time," Sam pondered.

"Guess we'll find out when we get there! Let's go to Bali. Maybe someone thinks we deserve a honeymoon too." Callen smirked.

"Real funny G, real funny."

Beale strolled down the stairs when they left. "How's this gonna go?"

Nell sighed. "If anything like Kensi took it, not good Beale, not good."

"He's gonna get his wife back. That's gotta count for something."

"I hope so."

"Are you ok, Nell?

"I don't know, on one hand it's amazing. It's a second chance at life, but what we all went through. I know what we do, saves so many people's lives, but at what point is it not worth it anymore."

"Well, Miss Jones, that's a question each of you has to decide on your own."the elderly woman's voice rang through ops.

"Hetty? What are you doing here?" Nell questioned her boss.

"I came as soon as I heard."

"How long have you known?" She asked the woman who seemingly knew all.

"That's a burden I need to carry with me for now." She evaded the question. "Alas, the choices we need to make, come back to haunt us at some point."

Nell understood, even if she didn't always agree, there were times the job called for necessary measures. Sometimes those measures included deceiving those closest to them.

"You and Mr. Beale go home and get some rest. You've been up all night. There isn't much more you can do right now."

"Yes ma'am" Nell quietly agreed.

"Thank you Hetty," Beale followed.

Hetty stood alone in OPS staring at the large computerized board. "Oh Mr. Hanna, I hope you understand." She sighed.

Kensi sat on the bed sobbing. Deeks entered the room and saw his wife visibly a wreck. He sat next to her and consoled her.

"You know sometimes we have to do horrible things to protect those closest to us."

"Not this Deeks, not making you husband and children think your dead."

"Baby, you need to look at it from her side. She saw it as sacrificing herself for them."

Kensi tried to dry her tears. "I thought I failed Sam. I thought I let her die, Deeks."

"I know you did, baby. I did too. Sam never blamed us. He knew we did all we could."

"He was devastated. I just keep thinking if you did that to me. I don't know,"

"I would do anything in my power to always keep you safe. But, I don't think I could live k owing you were out there and I couldn't hold you, or kiss you, or see you smile. Imagine all Michelle gave up."

Kensi sighed deeply realizing her husband had a point. Michelle suffered too, by walking away from the most important things in her life to in her words keep them safe. "I hope Sam is as open minded about this as you." Kensi let out a whelp and buried herself in Deeks chest.

Deeks kept his arms around his wife, "we'll find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think Kensi and Deeks are doing?"

"If you have to ask that, G, you really need to get a girlfriend."

"Now let's see, which would you prefer, the rogue CIA operative who fooled us all, including Hetty, or the blonde Russian bombshell whose awaiting sentencing for being unfairly convicted."

"You do have a knack for women."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Now, in all seriousness what kind of trouble do you think our newly wed coworkers have cooked up for themselves."

"Knowing Deeks, It can't be good." Sam smirked.

"I thought Kensi would have kept a better eye on him."

"Maybe I better retrain her, you obviously failed her."

"I failed her?"

"You're the boss right?" Sam chuckled.

"Touché"

"Oh my goodness, what did you just say. Deeks is rubbing off on you."

"What, it was a good come back." Callen shrugged.

"You're too much sometimes, G."

"Get some shut eye big guy, your obviously delirious from lack of sleep. We have ten more hours til we arrive in beautiful Bali."

"Oh ya, when we get to be known as the honeymoon crashers" he snatched the pillow from Callen. "Night G, sweet dreams."

The plane landed in Bali. The pair gathered their go bags and headed to the car that Nell set up for them to take. Directions were preprogrammed into the GPS.

"I guess Nellvarine is on top of her game on this case."

"I don't like it G, something seems off."

"Look on the bright side, we've gotten ourselves out of some pretty tight jams lately."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Let's get to our destination and check on our lovebirds."

Michelle contacted Deeks as planned. "What time are they set to land?"

"They should be to our villa in about 30 mins."

"I'll be there."

"Michelle's on her way," Deeks told Kensi. She looked at her husband still visibly shaken by the turn of events. "Are you good?"

"I'm trying, Deeks. I'll feel better when Sam knows."

Deeks understood how she felt. He also understood how this job could make a person do things they would have never thought possible. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in."

"Hi," Kensi looked up. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday."

"Don't be, Kensi. You care deeply for my husband and my children. I know that. I appreciate that. I don't if I could have done this if I didn't know they had some wonderful people to look after them."

"I care about you too, Michelle, this couldn't have been easy on you either. I should have realized that sooner."

"It definitely wasn't. It's just what had to be done."

"Just make sure Sam is ok."

"You know I will."

"Let's go wait out front for them. We'll send Sam in alone." Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and squeezed.

He pulled his wife close as they waited for the men. "I love you," he kissed the top of her locks.

She leaned in against him, "no matter how bad things seem, please don't ever do that to me. Trust us to figure out a better way."

"I promise Kens. I couldn't walk away from you even if I tried."

"Me either. I love you," she turned into him looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Sam and Callen pulled up as they arrived outside. "So what did you two get yourselves into this time?" Sam laughed seeing they were fine.

"We can't leave you alone for two days, without you needed us. This puts a whole new level of awkwardness into our team. Joining your honeymoon."

Deeks tried to smile not to let on too much. "Callen, Kensi and I need to talk with you outside. Sam, you need to go in."

"What's going on, Shaggy?"

"Just go inside, Sam," Kensi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, What is this about, guys you need to tell us something right now."

"Callen, let him go in," Kensi paused, "alone."

"G, it's fine," he could tell by Kensi's eyes, he needed to go and he needed to go alone.

Sam headed to the door of the villa and went in.

"What's this about, Kens?"

"Let's take a walk on the beach." She said.

The three headed out back by the ocean. "There's no such thing as a bad day at the ocean," Deeks started. He always felt that way. The ocean was his solace.

"Who's gonna tell me what the hell is going on."

Deeks looked at Kensi. Callen was like her big brother. They had a different bond than Deeks and he had. She knew how to handle him, so he let her take the lead.

"I'm really hoping you didn't have a hand in what I'm about to tell you."

He looked at Kensi in utter confusion.

"You kept Joelle's secret from us, I pray to God, this is different."

"Kens,"

"I'm not bashing you, I wish you would have trusted us about Joelle. It's fine, but There's really no easy way to say this, what Sam's about to walk into, who Sam's about to see." She paused.

"Kens, just tell me."

"Michelle's alive," her eyes began to welt again.

"What are you talking about! I saw her body. This has to be a trick. Someone trying to get to Sam, did you think about that? There's no way," he was in utter shock.

"It's not," Kensi and Deeks explained what Michelle has told them. How the ordeal played out.

"Sabatino," he shook his head. "Did Hetty know?"

"Michelle wouldn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it either. The woman knows everything, so you can make your own assumptions." Deeks filled in.

"I need some time to process," Callen said.

"I did too," Kensi assured him.

"Not to be a stickler for details, Callen, but it's not different than what Joelle did."

"I know, but it's Sam and Michelle we're talking about. They both knew the risks all along. Joelle's family didn't. You two, go, do honeymoon things. I got it from here."

"We want to be here for Sam if he needs us." Kensi said softly.

"Ya, Callen, we have a lifetime to do things. Your wife doesn't come back from the dead more than once, usually ever," Deeks shook his mop, "you know what I mean."

"I do and thank you both, but you know how Sam is."

The couple nodded and left Callen to smolder with his thoughts. He did help Joelle do the same thing. He couldn't be upset with Michelle and although he didn't agree with what either women did, he understood. They were protecting their own, the only way the job ever taught them how.

Sam stood in the main room of the villa gun drawn. His eyes wide staring at a ghost before him.

"You really gonna shoot your wife?"

"My wife is dead," he said looking bewildered.

"I'm right here, Sam. I missed you, so much."

Sam still stood in shock.

"Say something, Sam."

"I don't know what to say. I held you in my arms, not breathing, not moving, nothing. It can't be you."

"I know, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Michelle, our kids? Us?"

"It was the only way I knew how to protect you. You would have done the same thing if it meant keeping me and our children safe."

Sam took a deep breath. He knew she was right. He knew he couldn't blame her, but it killed him inside. The pain he felt when he lost her was back in his chest again. As much as he would have done anything to protect his family, he still felt there could have been another option. "We could have found a better way. Kam cried herself to sleep every night for at least a month straight."

"She made it through. It killed me to leave. But I knew she had you."

"I wish you would have had more faith in us."

"Sam, they were hunting all of you. They weren't going to stop. It didn't stop, Jo had to do the same thing to keep her family safe. From what I heard you helped her. And you didn't tell your other teammates. You kept Kensi and Deeks in the dark for months."

"It's different Michelle!" He was angry, not so much at her, but at the fact that he knew it wasn't all that different.

"And how is that different!" She demanded to know. "Because it's you. How do you think her family felt. I know I hurt you, but it was for the same reason."

She spent the next hour explaining the whole methodical plan. How Sabatino and Joelle had still been working hard to bring down the organization haunting them. She recanted memories only her and him shared. He was tired of fighting with her because what was done was done and no matter how it hurt, he had her back now. He had a second chance that most people don't get. The love of his life was there before him.

"I can't believe your alive!" He held her. He kissed her. He didn't want to let her go.

"Here I am. We can be together again. But I think maybe we need to go back to where I'm staying. I think we've inconvenienced Kensi and Deeks' honeymoon enough."

"Ya, Shaggy's probably chomping at the bits to enjoy it with Kensi. Those two."

"They kinda remind me.."

"Don't say it, don't. I'm am not like Deeks," he interrupted her.

Michelle just smiled. "It's good to be back in your arms."

"It's good have you back in them."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shot Deeks a quick text, "place is yours"

"You good?" Deeks replied.

"Better than good, I've got my wife back. We have a lot to discuss, but I'm good. Thank you."

"Sam said he's good," Deeks told Kensi.

"Good," she sighed.

"How bout we get back to our honeymoon?" He smirked.

"That sounds amazing."

They headed back to their villa hand in hand. "It's kinda crazy huh? Michelle's back, They can get their lives back. I guess fairytales do exist."

"You promised me that you were going to let go of what Whiting said to you a few months ago."

"No, ya, I know. I'm just saying, when things like this happen, it makes you realize that because with all the darkness around us, sometimes the sunshine pokes through."

Kensi smiled knowing he was not only talking about the events of the past few days, but he was talking about her as well.

"You'll always be my sunshine, Kens."

"So, do you think Michelle will want to get back in? I mean her kids are pretty grown. They've been without their mom for the past year and a half anyway?"

"I don't know Kens? I hope she takes some time to reconnect, get her bearings back in her life, her and Sam."

"Ya," she responded. He could see the wheels in her head turning.

"What's going on In that pretty little head of yours?"

"I just," she shrugged, "I, I don't think I could do it, I know she thought it was the only way to protect Sam and the kids, but I don't think I could leave my family. Leave you."

"I know baby, I think I'd find another way too, but,"

"I know, we can't judge her, it just made me think."

Deeks sighed feeling that Kensi was backtracking again about having kids. They had made some headway, but their was always that fear that she would decide she couldn't leave her job.

She could tell he was nervous. He was fidgeting with his hair. She put her hand in his and pulled him to look at her. "It made me realize that I love you more than anything. There might be other jobs we can do together that still help people, that don't involve risking our safety daily. I'd like to start researching ideas. I was even thinking, now that the bar is done, maybe we could hold a soup kitchen there once a month."

"Baby that's an amazing idea! I love it!"

"It could also help bring in more business and still keep it feeling like home."

"When we get back we will work out the details, but I love your heart."

She smiled. "When we get back, maybe we can work on adding an addition."

"Kens, that's a big task. Renovating the bar was already a huge job, adding an addition, I don't even think that's a possibility."

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. "I meant this kind of addition."

His eyes lit up! "Baby you mean it?" She had never seen his eyes light up so bright, not even when she proposed.

"Yes Deeks, I mean it."

"Why do we have to wait til we get home," he grabbed her hand. "We can make a Bali baby," he grinned from ear to ear.

"It doesn't usually happen that quick, Deeks."

"When you have the Deekness like I do,"

"What did I just get myself into,"

"Sex, lots of sex."

"Deeks!"

"Practice makes perfect."

"Maybe I should reconsider. I'm not sure the world can handle a mini Deeks!"

"But baby, it'll be part badass Blye, so I think the world is safe."

"Eh," she eyed him. Secretly, she was just as excited for their new venture.

—

Callen sat on the beach staring out. He was so happy for his friend, but in turmoil of where his team was heading. Sam was certainly going to need time off to reconnect with Michelle and explain the circumstances to their children. Deeks and Kensi were bound to become reading to begin a family. Deeks has been headed that way for quite some time already. Nell and Eric were now overly sappy Neric, and then there was him. He sat alone contemplating his choices. He desperately wanted to contact Anna, even though she had made it quite clear she blamed him for her conviction. Visiting her in the hospital after she was beaten, was a step, but she was still in lockup. He wanted to get her out of the predicament, but there wasn't really a way he could see to do it. He wondered if it was some sort of undercover op, actually he was hoping that was the case and she'd be home sooner than 7 years. Hetty made a brief appearance for the wedding, then headed out faster than they could say kiss the bride. His family dynamic was changing and it filled him with mixed emotions. For Callen, this had been the only family he knew for the past ten years. He was happy their lives were moving in a positive direction, but sad that this meant the first of many changes, as well as building a new team, who would never compare to the family he now had. He picked up his phone and texted Alex. She hadn't spoken to him since their father was deported, he disappointed her, but it was time he took the first step and reach out. His nephew wasn't getting any younger and he had lost enough time.

—

Sam and Michelle spent the day reconnecting at the beach.

"I'm so sorry Sam. For everything I put you through."

"I'm just glad to have you back."

"You know you would have done the same thing."

"Probably, but I'd like to think I'd find another way. But I don't want to discuss this anymore. What's done is done, we have the rest of our lives to make our mistakes up to one another."

"You're an amazing Man, Sam Hanna. I've missed you, but can we go home so I can see my Kids. I've missed them too."

"It's gonna be an adjustment for them. You know that."

"I'd like to hope Aiden will be understanding. Seeing as how he's set on following in his father's footsteps."

"As proud of him as I am, I really hope he changes his mind. You and I both know its a rough life to live."

"I'm worried about Kam. She's probably changed so much."

"She's a full fledged teen. She's doing well though."

"Let's go home, Sam. Restart our happily ever after."

"That's the best thing I've heard in two years," he said as he kissed his wife.


End file.
